Furious
by Mello Evans
Summary: "Possesso, era essa a palavra que definia Dean Campbell Winchester naquele momento" .:WINCEST. SLASH:.


**Oneshort**

**Título**: Furious

**Autora****: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader: **Mellow Candie

**Ship:** Dean/Sam (_WinCest_)

**Gênero:** Slash/ Famyly/ Humor/ Incest **Não gosta? Não leia! **

**Classificação:** NC-17 (_Sexo, palavras depreciativas_)

**Spoiler:**4ª temporada. Episódio 18.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural foi criado e produzido por Eric Kripke. Se fosse meu, o incesto deles não ia ficar apenas na imaginação das _fangirls_. =D

* * *

Possesso.

Era essa a palavra que definia Dean Campbell Winchester naquele momento. Como aquilo podia estar acontecendo? Era o Fim. _O fim_!

Ele não disse dias atrás, quando descobriu que existiam livros falando sobre a vida de ambos e fanfics 'slashs', que tudo que esses fãs malucos escreviam era puramente doentio? O que era aquilo? Estava ficando doente também?

Tudo bem, nesse tipo de coisa ninguém manda.

Tudo bem, Sam correspondeu. E vigorosamente. Diga-se de passagem.

Dean estapeou sua própria testa. Que MERDA era aquela? Ele estava ficando mesmo maluco. Só podia ser. Pelo menos era isso que ele pensava enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do quarto de motel enquanto Sammy, _o seu Sammy_ – aquele mesmo que ele pegou noite passada –, dormia preguiçosamente. Aquilo foi o capeta, aquele enganador dos infernos que se apoderou de seu corpo e o fez mergulhar na mais completa luxúria.

Não, não, não... Ele não podia culpar ninguém por aquilo. Ele fez a merda. Agora tinha que consertar, e rápido. Como seu irmão mais novo iria reagir depois daquela trepada sensacional? Tudo bem, Dean adorou. Mas ele não era gay. Ou era? Não, era só com Sam. Somente aquela criatura TÃO gostosa deitada de bruços em cima da sua cama lhe chamava atenção. O que fazia aquela bosta, porque aquilo era uma _bosta_, ser ainda pior.

AFINAL, ELE NÃO É SEU IRMÃO, PORRA?!?

Sim, ele era. Mas parece que não surtiu muito efeito aquele parentesco todo noite passada.

Sam se remexeu na cama.

Só isso fez o corpo de Dean paralisar, o sangue ferver, um volume em sua cueca aparecer, enquanto ele se xingava internamente. Definitivamente Dean voltaria para o inferno. E como alguém tão impuro, que só rezou uma vez – para poder tirar esse mesmo Sam dos apuros – podia ajudar os anjos em todo aquele Apocalipse? Deus que o perdoasse, mas Apocalipse era o que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento em seu baixo ventre. Os pensamentos eram de um grau tão grande de pecaminosidade que sua boca se entreabriu enquanto ele salivava na mais pura indecência.

Sammy virou de costas para a cama, abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente enquanto Dean lia todos os movimentos do mais novo, paralisado como um perfeito pateta e engolindo em seco a cada três segundos. "—Bom dia." – Falou o irmão caçula, meio constrangido.

"—D-dia." – Onde estava toda aquela pose de machão, de galo de briga? Estava enterrada embaixo daquela cama que presenciou as posições mais torpes que ambos poderiam ter feito. "—Sammy." – Começou duvidoso. "—E-eu não sei, realmente eu não sei. Sei lá. Acho que nós fizemos _coisas_ que não deviam ter acontecido. Eu não culpo você, nem a mim. Talvez tenha sido o álcool, _sei lá_-" – Era muito engraçado para o mais novo olhar o embaraço todo do outro com aquela voz tão grave que ele, às vezes, forçava mais do que deveria para se mostrar no controle.

Samuel sabia muito bem de toda aquela, no mínimo, DISCREPÂNCIA! Mas culpar dois copos de _whiskey_ era demais. Um queria tanto quanto o outro. E que se danasse o resto daquela porra. Levantou-se. Se Dean não tinha coragem de demonstrar os próprios sentimentos, Sam tinha e de sobra. Mas sempre foi assim, não é? Como não ouvia mais nada do que o seu irmão mais velho dizia, e na realidade não se interessava nem um bocado, ele se ergueu da cama e foi ao encontro do irmão. Enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço do outro e disse em alto e bom tom. "—Cala a porra dessa boca, Dean!"

Dean se calou franzindo o cenho. Que negócio era aquele? Ele ainda era o mais velho por ali. Quatro anos para ser mais exato.

"—Nem me olhe com essa cara." – Avisou o caçula.

"—Que cara?" – Perguntou, meio esquisito, não querendo olhar a nudez do mais novo. Sammy só podia estar com o fogo no rabo, era isso que o mais velho pensava com o mais puro desespero.

"—Essa." – Riu do outro.

"—Não sei do que você está falando." – Ele parecia nervoso como se estivesse com medo de Sam e daquele fogo maldito que ele sentia mais embaixo. E foi surpreendido pelos lábios do outro nos seus. Nem deu tempo para ele pensar em algo, afinal aqueles lábios eram quentes e extremamente macios. O que mais ele poderia fazer além de se deixar sucumbir àquela promiscuidade? Tudo bem. Ele nunca foi santo e sabia que o mais novo também não era. Mais emotivo, claro, mas não santo. De beata Dean constatou que o caçula não tinha nada. Então se já estava naquela maldita fogueira, que se queimasse logo de uma vez.

Sam gemeu quando se sentiu sendo empurrado lentamente para a cama. "—Já?" – Perguntou entre o beijo.

"—Café da manhã, maninho." – Expôs um lascivo Dean com um meio sorriso sarcástico desenhado naquela cara lavada dele.

"—E eu sou a sua refeição?" – Perguntou com um riso torto.

O mais velho apenas balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa. "—Depois eu te compenso." – Falou sensual de encontro à orelha do outro.

"—Eu vou me lembrar." – Sussurrou Sammy.

Onde estava todo aquele discurso que Dean fez a manhã quase toda para si mesmo desde que acordou? NO INFERNO. Esperando quando ele retornasse para lá. Por hora eles iriam apenas satisfazer seus desejos altamente secretos e nada, mais nada mesmo, inocentes.

Sam se deitou sem pestanejar, sentindo o irmão ficar novamente entre as suas pernas como na noite anterior. Sentia um caminho de beijos marotos por todo o seu abdômen. Entrelaçava os seus dedos nos cabelos curtos e aloirados de Dean. Gemeu quando este passou a mão levemente por seu membro já aceso. Arqueava as costas para mais contato, cerrando os olhos e xingando mentalmente por ele ir tão devagar. Aquela lentidão era o cúmulo.

Dean colocou seus dedos para que o mais novo chupasse. Sam lambia com tanto gosto que se o loiro fosse de mais idade já teria um ataque cardíaco. "—Ahnm... Já chega." – Falou, retirando os dedos para colocar em um lugar onde eles seriam BEM mais produtivos.

Sammy tomou a boca do irmão sem avisos, domando a outra língua com afinco. Agarrava-o com propriedade com as mãos, vagando os seus dedos em cada músculo desnudo e parando na barra da cueca. Aquilo estava atrapalhando. E MUITO. Então retirou rapidamente aquela peça inconveniente para vislumbrar aquela cena maravilhosa

Dean tremia em frenesi por querer mais. Sam era cocaína daquela que nem fora diluída ainda para ficar mais forte e levar o usuário à dependência extrema. "—Sammy." – Choramingou sem deixar de tocar aqueles lábios avermelhados. "—Você tá querendo que eu volte pro inferno, não é?"

"—Eu vou junto com você." – Sussurrou libidinosamente. Ele era mesmo um desgraçado por levar o mais velho à perdição eterna.

Dean achou que gozaria ali mesmo só por ouvir aquelas palavras tão torpes ao pé de seu ouvido. "—Hunm..." – Beijou com uma fome enorme aquela boca enquanto enfiava seus dedos naquela entrada apertada. "—Você é só meu, não é?" – Ele queria, precisava, necessitava saber. Todos aqueles anos juntos... E ele ainda tinha suas dúvidas. Ele não queria que ninguém tocasse aquele corpo quente como ele estava fazendo. Sam era só dele. E de total direito.

"—Sou, mas anda logo com isso." – Fechava os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior. "—Ou..." – Encarou o irmão com um olhar meio sardônico. "—A noite passada foi demais para você?"

"—Não ferra, moleque." – Falou, retirando os dedos, e, com uma terrível destreza, colocou Sam de costas. "—Você vai ver se eu sou fracote ou não." – Forçou-se pra dentro e com apenas uma estocada ele já estava totalmente dentro do mais novo.

"—Ahh." – Deixou escapar em total prazer. Sem dúvidas eles pensavam em por qual motivo eles não tinham feito aquilo antes. Se já iriam mesmo para o inferno, que fizessem a festa mais cedo. Mas se já estavam ali, iriam aproveitar.

"—Ahnm, Sammy você... É, ahnm... Tão gostoso." – Começou um vai-e-vem lento para logo ganhar velocidade, fazendo o corpo embaixo de si estremecer com estocadas, lambidas, mordidas e palavrões imorais.

Sam se agarrava aos lençóis e, em meio àquilo tudo, ainda conseguia se perguntar como o lençol não estava se rasgando tamanha força com que ele o puxava. "—Mais, mais... ahnmmm Deeaaan... mais." – Gemia loucamente, segurando o quadril do mais velho para ir o mais profundo que podia. Aquilo era tão gostoso... Mas parou e pensou um pouco. Que _merda_ era aquela que ele próprio – Sammy Winchester – estava pedindo? Com certeza Dean brincaria com ele, chamando-o de menina até o fim de sua vida. Então teve uma idéia maligna. Bom, para ele não era, mas com certeza era ruim para a masculinidade do seu irmão. Empurrou Dean, fazendo-o sair de cima. Não gostou muito de perder o calor dele de suas costas, mas Sam queria presenciar a cara de desespero de Dean. _Isso era impagável_.

"—Que merda é essa?" – Indagou em frustração.

"—Isso." – Sorriu, colocando Dean de quatro na cama.

"—Não se atrev- anhm..." – Foi tarde demais. O caçula já lhe havia penetrado com dois dedos umedecidos com o próprio sêmen.

"—Gosta, Dean? Gosta disso?" – Sussurrou por trás do ouvido deste, não parando de mover os dedos.

"—Não tem... Ahnm... Co-como eu posso gostar disso, hum...?" – Fechava os olhos. Por todas as entidades religiosas, aquilo era MUITO BOM, mas não para a sua masculinidade. "—Pare." – Gemeu. O que não foi nada convincente.

"—Assim você não engana nem criança com doce, Dean." – Falou imitando o sarcasmo do irmão. "—Então, gosta? Quer mais?"

"—Não... Uhumn... Sim. Quer dizer... Ahh, não."

"—Isso é um não ou um sim?" – Falou, colocando um terceiro dedo.

"—SIM. Acabe logo com isso. É um sim... Ahunm." – Nem deu tempo para ele pensar na encrenca em que ele tinha se metido, pois Sam se forçava para o seu interior e sussurrava de encontro ao seu ouvido o quanto ele era quente e apertado. Dean tombava a cabeça para trás em gestos mudos do quanto queria mais daquilo.

Sam ditou um ritmo acelerado. Friccionava seu abdômen naquelas costas quentes e suadas, estocando com força, com vontade. Dean gozou, sendo seguido por Sammy 'logo atrás'. Ficaram naquela posição constrangedora por alguns segundos até o mais velho reclamar ao sentir o outro se retirando de seu interior. Sam caiu exausto na cama, sendo seguido por um cansado Dean. Ambos sorriram torto um para o outro e se beijaram por alguns minutos apenas para decorar onde ficava cada poro da língua um do outro, tamanha a profundidade daquelas línguas promíscuas.

Quando estavam bem relaxados foram tomar um banho, para novamente uma seção embriagadora de amassos e sexo.

Definitivamente aquilo era O FIM!

Ou o começo, dependendo do ponto de vista.

**Fim.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu sonho com o dia em que vou conseguir fazer uma long desses dois. Sério... Ou pelo menos umas short-fic. y.y Um dia eu consigo, ou não, visto que eu mal posto nesse fandom -q

Como vocês viram, eu sou PÉSSIMA em tentar colocar humor nas coisas (_Mas eu gostei bastante de fazer essa fic =B /baka_). Na realidade eu não sei ainda escrever Wincest. Sei lá. E olha que eu acompanho o seriado há muito tempo... Talvez eu fique apenas lendo (_Coisa que eu não tenho tido tempo_), não sei.

Mas comentem.

_**Reviews**_ [_Façam uma criança (?) feliz!_] & Kissus.

**N/B:**

Acho que eu queria que SPN pertencesse a você, Mello-chan... Rsrs! E uma pessoa que escreve "Apocalipse era o que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento em seu baixo ventre." não pode nem sonhar em dizer que é péssima com humor! Sério, se eu risse só mais um pouquinho, minhas costelas se quebravam! x)

Beijos!


End file.
